Où allons nous
by o0-mIchIk0-0o
Summary: Où vont ils? Ils se le demandent tiens!Resumez minuscule pour garder le mystère xD ROmance? Yaoi? Allez lire, c'est assez...enfin vous verrez c'est mieux! Nyark nyark... Gros délire très con, très leger !


**Titre**: Où allons-nous

**Autatrice**: oO-Michiko-Oo

**Disclaimer**: NOT At ME!! SNif T.T

**Genre:** Drabble. Gros tripe tout seul.

**Couple**: QUi vivra verra...I am evil, je fais le même coup à chaque fois.

**Note**: Je suis nulle en orthographe et en grammaire alors GOMEN pour les fautes !!

Petite note avant la fic, mon compte compte (nan ya pas de repetition xD) desormais 1 nouvelle arrivant !! C'est**_  
zO-Natsumi-Oz_**  
Vous risquez de voir son pseudo sur des fic sur Tsuande, Naruto, ShikaTema ou autre  
( Michiko: Compté pas sur du SasuNaru par contre, elle AIME Naruto et elle est pas partageuse xD Natsumi: UN MEC CA SE PARTAGE PAS !!! èé Michiko: T.T Gomen)  
Le compte reste a mon nom alors maintenta vous verez nos tit signature à la fin  
(Michiko: SI un jour vous voyez un SasuNarus signé zO-Natsumi-Oz prévenez moi, j'aurais du souci a me faire x3)  
VOilà, ai fini !! Place à la fic, gros délire très con, j'vous aurez prevenu !!!

-AÏE TU ME FAIS MAL SASUKE !! (Comment ca aïe ?!?! xD)-Désolé, ca va maintenant ?  
-Oui oui. Sasuke, avant de continuer je peux te poser une question ? (continuer quoi? o.O)  
-Vas-y.  
-Tu sais où on va là ?  
-Comment ca ?  
-Bah oui, ca va faire 1 semaine et...  
-Et quoi ?  
-J'me pose des questions.  
-Sur ca ?  
-Oui.  
-Tu doutes ?  
-Non c'est pas ca mais...j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'on va devenir.  
-T'inquiète pas. On est tout les 2 ca devrais aller.  
-Je sais mais, j'ai un peu peur comme même.  
-Si c'est à propos de la réaction des gens on devrait s'en foutre.  
-Plus facile à dire qu'a faire, toi ca va t'es le bout de glaçon blasé, mais moi...  
-Je sais que la réaction des autres te gêne mais tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ?!  
-Tu trouves ? Moi je vois déjà la tête de Kiba et Shikamaru. Et pire, Sakura-chan.  
-C'est comme même à cause d'elle si on en ai arrivé là toi et moi.  
-Sans réelle intention.  
-Oui mais comme même. D'ailleurs Naruto, tu voudrais pas un peu arreter de parler, je suis pas dans une position très confortable là. (Aha, qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par "position pas très confortable" :p)  
-Ah oui pardon. Bon on fait comment maintenant ?  
-Bah j'en sais rien moi. Ce putain de bouquin explique pas bien.  
-La prochaine fois, on prendra pas un des livre de Kakashi-sensei. (O.O Icha Icha ?!?!)  
-Sure, on n'y comprend rien. Je sais plus quoi faire moi.  
-C'est sure alors...  
-On est vraiment perdu. O.O Perdu ?! Comment ca perdu ?  
-Tu crois que faut tourner à gauche ou à droite ? ( HeHe !! . J'vous ai bien eu hein ?! )  
-J'sais pas. J'ai jamais fait Kumo-no kuni jusqu'a Konoha moi (XPLDR !!! Vous vous n'attendiez pas à ca hein ?!)  
-Tu te rappelle pas par où on est arrivé à l'allé ?  
-J'ai pas fait attention et toi non plus je te ferais-dire.  
-Oué. Sakura-chan je te tuerais pour nous avoir envoyer à cette mission de merde.  
-Pire que Kakashi. Avec son putain de livre de cartes où ya même pas le trajet Kumo-no kuni -- Konoha-no-kuni ... (He non, c'était pas Ichi Icha !! xD)  
-On est maudit. Ah et puis la prochaine fois, fait gaffe , tu m'a vraiment fais mal en me donnant un coup de sac tout à l'heure. (le "Aïe" n'était qu'un coup de sac, snif !! T.T)  
-Désolé mais c'était pas une raison pour t'appuyer complètement sur moi, t'es lourd. ( et voici la "position pas très confortable" MDRRR!)  
-En plus on va même pas rentrer entier.  
-Là c'est sure, ils vont tous se foutre de notre gueule...

C'est comme ca que Sasuke et Naruto restèrent encore un long moment devant un simple croisement pour pouvoir rentrer à Konoha, après une "super" mission que Sakura leur avait demander de faire à sa place.  
Ils étaient complètement perdu, prêts à se faire vanner dès leur arriver pour s'être perdus si bêtement.  
Si toute fois, il arriveraient à retrouver leur chemin !!

Michiko: Alors là, Je me dépasse !!! ahahahahahahahahaahhahahah .Sasuke: Franchement t'abuse. ."  
Naruto: J'avoue, faire croire qu'on parle de nous et QU'EN PLUS on est en train de le faire alors qu'on c'est juste perdus !!  
Sasuke: Nan mais justement je trouve qu'elle abuse de nous faire nous perdre comme des cons.  
Naruto: C'est sure c'est pas bête.  
Michiko: Je sais, ce coup si, c'est un peu exagéré mais bon...je voulais écrire un truc à la con, pour le fun!! Reviews quand-même ??  
Sasuke: Pourquoi tu veux des Reviews sur ca ?  
Michiko: Nan mais en l'écrivant j'me suis dit que...Naruto, Sasuke, tout seuls, perdus, pour longtemps... ca pourrait faire un bonne suite non ?!?!  
Sasuke et NAruto: Ouai ptetre.  
Michiko: Bah voilà, si vous voulez qu'il y ai une suite, tapez 1, sinon, bah tapez 2 avec 1 tit reviews quand même /puppy eyes dogs no jutsu/ Please...!! Allez Biyu ! 3


End file.
